The Yacht Party
by volante296
Summary: A C/D fic set at Owen's yacht party. there may be a little B/G, G/T, H/L and Cody/OC. T just to be safe though there really isn't anything that bad.
1. going to the party

**Disclaimer: Dude, I own nothing of TDI. All I own is the plot to this story and maybe a few characters that aren't from TDI.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1**

Duncan POV

I swear she was the most beautiful thing on this earth the moment she walked down those stairs. At first I wasn't to happy about Owen's decision to make his yacht party all formal and dressy. No way was I going to be caught dead in a suit. But seeing Courtney completely changed my mind. Man, I swear I am the luckiest guy alive to have this girl as my date, even to a stupid yacht part held by the winner of a crappy reality TV show. ..

Courtney stepped directly in front of me and stood there looking me up and down as I did the same. Her totally hot body was slipped into a body hugging, little, black dress. The sleaves were puffy and hanging off the sides of her shoulders, and I immediately noticed the extent of cleavage that was shown. I swear I would have done some unmentionable things to her, if her mum wasn't there. I must have been staring, and drooling, over her for too long because she cleared her throat and brought me back to my senses.

"Eyes to your self pervert," she whispered as she walked past me and out the door into the cool night air.

I turned to her mum, "When do you want Courtney home by? The party is meant to finish at 10 but it'll probably go later."

"I would like her back by 10:30, but I guess if she really wants to stay later she can just ring and let us know," she popped her head through the doorway behind her, "is that ok with you Steve?"

A faint mumble came from the other room that was barely discernable. I managed to catch 'curfew', 'late nights' and 'delinquent'.

Courtney's mum turned back around to face me while her dad continued grumbling. She rolled her hazel eyes and let out an amused laugh. "That's about the closest thing to yes, so I'd take it if I was you. Now get going you two and have fun!"

I couldn't help but smile as I walked to the car from the just closed door. Man her mum was cool!

Courtney was already in the car when I hopped in and was looking solemnly out the window. "You know you're meant to wait for the _gentleman_ to open the door for you _princess_."

Courtney POV

I looked up at his face, his stunningly _handsome _face. Okay, did I seriously just think that? Well I guess he _is_ looking _really_ dreamy tonight. With that tight fitting, purple satin shirt and that sharp black suit… Courtney! Snap out of it!

I came back to reality to find Duncan looking at me with an odd expression on his face. It was one I'd seen lots of times before, but it's never been that overwhelming. He also had a faint smile on his face. Wow, was that cute.

"What are you smiling at _sweetheart_?" I expected a snappy comeback or at least a dig at the use of sweetheart, but instead he leaned closer and a sense of seriousness crossed his face.

"Courtney you look absolutely beautiful tonight."

Duncan POV

For a second I thought that I'd scared her off and completely ruined the moment. So I was relieved when she leaned even closer to me and gazed right back at me.

"Well, You're looking very handsome tonight yourself."

I gave her a sweet smile back and was about to lean in for the kiss when she added, "For a pig."

I held back a laugh. Some things never change.


	2. let the party begin

A/N: Hey, sorry I forgot to add an authors noet to the last story but hey here's one now. Sorry it took me so long to review, but for some reason my teachers decided to give me a SOSE, English and Maths Assigment, all due in at the same time. But now I have all holidays to update! Yay! Also thank you to all the awesome people who reviewed! I'm not the type of person to try and force you to review, but thank you so much to all the great people who reviewed anyway! It really does keep an author writing. : )

-love- volante296

Disclaimer: The closest I have ever been to owning TDI was when I had this random dream about it the other day. So no, I do not own TDI…

Chapter two

Courtney's POV

As the sleek, black 4WD pulled up next to the pier, I could have sworn it was still day time. Owen's big, white yacht lit up the sky, with it's many strings of fairy lights and disco lights which made the water look like someone had dropped a jar of giant jellybeans (A/N: try saying that fast!)into it's depths.

Duncan seemed to snap out of his dazed reverie because he jumped out of the car and ran round to my door to open it. I smiled as I stepped out on to the bitumen and took Duncan's arm. "See? Now that's how it's done." He said smirking.

I swatted him playfully as we started to walk up the pier in silence. "Looks like tubby really outdid himself this time." Duncan mused as he pressed the buzzer on the hull door. "Good evening, sir and madam." The spritely doorman greeted us warmly, though I couldn't help but think how Owen must have used a lot of his winnings on this party.

No sooner had we stepped inside when Owen, wearing a large formal tux, bounded over to us and tackled us to the ground in a bone crushing hug. "Courtney! Duncan! My old friends! I'm so glad you came!"

I got up and dusted myself off, "Calm down Owen, anyway we only saw you yesterday! And of course we were going to come!"

"Yeah," mumbled Duncan sarcastically as he got up too "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

I looked up to see everyone already there partying away, well almost everyone. "Wheres Cody?" I asked as Duncan was pulled into the crown by an ecstatic Geoff in a white tux.

Bridget emerged from the crowd holding a glass of punch. She had exchanged her surfer clothes for a teal, satin dress that went to just above her knees. Her hair was also out and clipped at the side with a decorative blue bobby pin.

"No idea," She answered, deep in thought, "though I heard Owen saying he was going to be late because he was bringing a 'special guest', oh and you look great tonight Courtney."

"Oh, uh thanks Bridget so do you." She always felt uncomfortable when people gave her compliments, that was, with the slight exception of Duncan.

"You know, I'm surprised you agreed to come with Duncan tonight. I mean even if you did I thought you'd probably end up killing each other before you got here." Bridget giggled slightly at the thought.

"Gee thanks a heap Bridge."

"No problem. So what's the low down on you and Duncan?"

"We… ah… we reached an understanding. And we're kind of dating now, you know, seeing how things go. Oh, and Bridget, who's that-"

"-red head chick making out with Owen? You will not believe it!" Bridget was smirking cheekily as she led me over to the dark corner that contained Owen and the 'mystery girl'. Bridget slowly tapped the girl on the back, but to Bridget's annoyance they were still making out. She cleared her throat. "Hey guys!"

The girl turned around, a crazed expression on her face. "Izzy?" Whoa, she looked so different. The hair which hung down her back was sleek and straight with a small black flower clipped at the top. 

She was wearing a long, black, spaghetti strap dress which had a very low neckline. Her eyes were done up with smoky makeup. She looked truly amazing.

"Courtney! Wow, you know, this party reminds me of the time that I was in the jungle and-"

"Hey guys." Gwen greeted us as she walked past, dragging Trent behind her. She was wearing a short sleeved, dark green dress which was lined with black lace.

"Hey gwe-"

"Hello everyone, the Code-meister is here!" I heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance. I looked over to see Cody, along with his special guest.

Duncan's POV

Geoff and I walked over to greet Cody at the door. As we approached I noticed the girl on his arm. She was actually very pretty. The girl was about Cody's height, with chocolate brown curls that reached her shoulders. She had sparkling green eyes that were coated in light make-up. She was wearing a short, light blue dress over black tights and converses. Despite her more casual dress, she still looked very nice.

Cody was wearing a black suit over a light blue shirt that complimented the girls dress. "Whose ya friend?" Geoff asked giving him a suggestive smile.

"This, my friends, is Hayley. She's my girlfriend." Hayley smiled slightly as he said the last part. She obviously really liked Cody. It was good to see that he was over his obsessive crush on Gwen. And this Hayley girl looked nice.

Geoff started up a conversation with Cody and Hayley, which I found myself fading out of. Instead, I was searching the crowd for Courtney. I finally found her talking to Bridget and… whoa! Was that Izzy?

I joined their conversation, not really paying attention to this one either. I was staring at Princess. She really did look amazing tonight… what was that? Duncan snap out of it! You're meant to be the tough criminal guy, and you're going soft for a girl? I was about to yell at myself more, when I realised. This wasn't just any girl, this was princess.

"Ok everyone," I looked up to see Owen on the small stage in the middle of the room, "Now we're going to be playing some party games!"

"Oh great," I said sarcastically to myself, "Let the fun begin."

A/N: I know it was a little obvious that the 'mystery girl' was Izzy, but she did look very different. Also I'm sorry if this chapter was a little long and disappointing, but this chapter is really just to introduce what the other characters that are going to feature in this story look like, and what the party is like. It's also to introduce the lovely Hayley who is a new character for the sake of this story. This character is dedicated to my BFFL Hayley! 3

-love- volante296


	3. its all fun and games

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next instalment of my story and its party time! Thanks to all the great people who reviewed and gave me suggestions! : ) Even though it's a C/D fic, in this chapter I'm going to put in a section or two that are in Hayley's POV just to add 'contrast' as my creepy art teacher would say. So here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI… I do not own TDI… I do not own TDI…

Chapter 3

Hayley's POV

Owen told us all to get into a big circle on the deck of the yacht. Everybody rushed out to the deck, leaving Cody and I still inside the cramped hull. I couldn't help but feel like I was an outsider at this party. The only person that I knew was Cody and I felt like that might not be enough to feel welcome here. I decided to voice my concerns to Cody.

"Hey, don't worry," He reassured me, "they're nice people, you just got to get know them." Then he added, "And if you're still feeling uncomfortable, talk to Gwen. She's a really nice person; I think you two will get along just fine." He led me out the door smiling at me sweetly.

Aww, he so cute.

When we got outside, everyone was already in the beginnings of a circle. I decided to take Cody's advice and sat between him and Gwen, so if the opportunity should arise, I could make a new friend.

"Ok everyone, we're going to be playing spin the bottle." Owen seemed a little too excited. He placed an old bottle of lemonade on the floor, making everyone look extremely nervous. I guess most of the other people here, apart from Owen and Izzy, weren't too fond of this game either. Owen stood in the middle of the circle, closed his eyes and spun around.

His finger was left pointing on… "Courtney, it's your turn first," Owen squealed excitedly as he went to sit back don in the circle. Courtney looked horrified. Poor girl, I'd had my fair share of bad experiences wit this game.

Courtney reached out and started the bottle spinning. It passed Duncan 4 times, eventually slowing to a stop on Justin, wait no… Cody?

"Ok Cody, you're up."

He looked over at me, as if to ask permission, which I returned with a small nod ok. He got up and walked over to Courtney and bent down.

At the same time, Gwen leant over from her position on Trent's lap and whispered in my ear, "It's ok, I try to remember that it's just a meaningless game. Anyway, Cody seems to like you a lot so I wouldn't worry. I'm glad he finally got over me, he deserves to be happy. He's a good guy."

Maybe Cody was right about Gwen; she seemed like a really nice person. I directed my gaze over to where the kiss was happening. Cody was in a very awkward lip lock with Cody. I felt a slight pang of jealousy, but then remembered what Gwen had said about it being a meaningless game and I eased up.

"There's another reason why you shouldn't be worried," Gwen gestured over to where Duncan was sitting. He was failing hopelessly at trying to look calm and collected, when he was bubbling with jealousy. His face was screwed up in concentration as he put all his effort in trying to look like he didn't care. I might have even found it funny, if I wasn't so worried that Duncan would do something to Cody.

"Duncan and Courtney are tight," she continued, "they are a kind of unexpected couple, but hey look at me and Trent."

I couldn't help but agree with Gwen. Courtney and Duncan were a very unlikely couple, but after watching the show, I couldn't think of anyone better suited to each other. Except maybe me and Cody.

Duncan's POV

I was so close to exploding by the time they stopped kissing. Considering I was getting really ticked off at Cody making out with _my_ princess, I thought I hid it very well. Oh goody they've moved on to the next victim, Harold. He better not get Courtney. I don't think my mind or my heart could last another round of Princess kissing someone who wasn't me.

"And it's… Leshawna!"

"Yes!" Harold was lucky; he actually got to kiss his girlfriend. I could see Courtney looking slightly annoyed at Harold's happiness. I'd had to restrain her from killing Harold every time she saw him on Playa Des Losers, even though I couldn't help thinking 'that's my girl'.

Harold went over to Leshawna and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss went on for about half an hour before we'd all finally had enough.

"Harold! Leshawna!" Izzy tried to get their attention by jumping on them. They finally came round to a very annoyed group of people. Next to play, was truth or dare.

Courtney POV

We went around the room giving out some weird yet mostly easy dares. The hardest part of the game for the girls and Owen was trying not to fall in to the water from drooling, when Justin was dared to swim around in the water topless.

I got a weird dare from Izzy to climb the flag poll and stay up there for 5 minutes. It was freezing, but I did it. Next in line was Duncan. I was so sure he'd pick dare. Dare devil Duncan couldn't resist a dare. "Truth or dare?" Bridget asked.

"Truth." What can I say? The guy is full of surprises.

Bridget thought for a second. "When did you first start liking Courtney?"

Duncan looked as shocked as I was. Way to go Bridget. What kind of question was that? Duncan was speechless except for a few incoherent mumbles. Bridget seemed to sense that this was getting no where.

"How about a game of hide and seek then?" She tried a desperate subject, or in this case, game change.

Even though I still thought that it was a stupid question, I couldn't help but feel a little curious as to what the answer was.

A/N: Only three chapters to go! Next chapter is going to have a lot more C/D fluff I promise! Also I did this chapter at quarter past 11 at night to make up for tomorrow. I probably won't be able to post a chapter tomorrow because I'm going to the city with none other than Cody's girlfriend and I have to go out tomorrow night. But if I do manage to find time tomorrow to update (fingers crossed), then expect a lot of hiding, seeking, cake and… air guitar? Anyway hope you enjoyed! : )

-love- volante296


	4. what a night

**A/N: Hey guys! As you may have noticed, I have decided to do my authors notes in bold so it's more distinguishable from the story. Yay! I found some time tonight to update! Also, I realised that there were at least 2 spelling or grammatical errors in the last chapter, so sorry guys! I might repost that chapter when I find the time and fix it up. Here's the fluff I promised!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I really need to put this anymore. You're all well aware that I don't own TDI.**

**Chapter 4**

Duncan's POV

"Ok, this is a game of hide and seek around the yacht," Owen explained, "You can hide anywhere, as long as you stay on the yacht. That's all the rules you need to know. Now, I'm going to be seeking, you'll all be hiding. 3, 2, 1, start!"

Everyone ran in different directions all around the boat. I decided I'd try my luck outside on the deck. When I got out there I saw Gwen and Trent running round to the front. Then, someone else caught my eye.

"Duncan?" I was shouting at the retreating back of my favourite criminal, who appeared to be breaking the rules. Big surprise there.

"Hey Princess! Why don't you come down and join me?"

He was now climbing onto a small concrete wall that was protruding out of the water below the boat, cleverly concealed. "Um, isn't that technically _not_ on the boat?"

"So?"

"So, isn't that against the rules?"

"See? There you go again with all that rules stuff. Who cares? And anyway no one is going to find us if we hide down here. They're expecting us to be _good_ and follow the _rules._ So why don't you come join me down here, and we'll have some fun?" He was giving me that look he gave me when he was trying to get me to steal the food on the island. It was a 'come on, I dare you' look, that was _really _hot. How could I resist?

"Oh alright then." I saw his face light up as I climbed over the side of the yacht, trying hard not to rip my new dress. I slipped down off the ledge on the yacht and sat myself down next to Duncan on the cool, damp concrete. I slipped my shoes off and dangled my feet in the water. It was kind of cold, but refreshing.

Duncan's POV

The lights were reflected in the water, which reflected on to princess and illuminated her features. She looked amazing sitting there with her cute feet dangling in the water. I was staring at her, completely mesmerised for so long that I almost didn't hear her speak.

"So, what _was_ the answer to Bridget's truth question? And don't play dumb with me; I know you know what I mean."

Damn. I thought I'd escaped that question before, but princess was obviously going to be persistent. It wasn't that I was embarrassed by the answer; it was just that I wasn't even sure myself. And when Bridget had asked it, it was seriously unexpected. I'd better tell her though, with Courtney I don't think I'd get off as easily.

"Um, well I think that there was always something there from when I first met you. But I don't think I really noticed it until the whole camping thing. You snuggling up to me was _really _cute."

A small blush crept up her cheeks and she turned away, trying to hide her embarrassment. Man, could she get any cuter? She eventually turned back around, a faint tint still visible on her cheeks.

"I… I guess that's when I really noticed it too. I mean, when I first saw you, I thought you were just a stuck up, perverted troublemaker. "

"Gee thanks."

"I know better now," She was smiling sweetly now, if she gets any cuter I might have to take drastic measures. "I've learnt that you're a kind, still a little perverted troublemaker with a heart in the right place. And a really hot body."

Her cheeks were reddening again when she said the last bit. That's it, time for some drastic measures. I leant over and gave her a slow, passionate kiss on the lips. At first I was scared that I'd freaked her out, but eventually she eased in to it and kissed back. Whoa, she smelled great. We both leaned in to deepen the kiss, but as we did so, I slipped off the concrete and fell in to the icy water, pulling Courtney down with me.

I put my head above the water to see Courtney treading water next to me, a shell shocked look still on her face as if she was still registering what had happened. I pulled my self back up on to the ledge, laughing hard at our misfortune. I pulled Princess up too and noticed that she too was laughing hysterically. It made me really happy to see her laugh. It was a rare treat when she was playing miss uptight C.I.T.

I noticed she was shivering violently now, so I put my still dry coat, which had been left on the ledge, over Courtney's shoulders.

"T-t-thanks-s-s." She stuttered back.

"We'd better get back up in the yacht; they've probably already finished by now. We might be able to sneak back in unnoticed." I suggested. She nodded and I helped her up on to the edge of the yacht again. Once we were both aboard, I reached out and held her hand, ready to face the party once more.

Courtney POV

We walked back in to the party to find everyone crowded around a small table that was holding up a big cake. Everyone turned to look at us. So much for sneaking in unnoticed.

"What happened to you two?" Bridget asked, eyeing our soaked clothing and clasped hands.

"W-w-e had a-a b-bit of an a-a-accident w-while we were w-waiting for y-y-you to f-find us." I stuttered feebly. I think she suspected some left out information there, but she just shrugged and turned around again, drawing everyone's attention back to the cake. Good old Bridget.

"I'll cut it!" Owen shouted excitedly. Sometimes I wonder where he gets all this energy to be excited from.

Owen cut up the cake and served everyone some, except Duncan and I who both politely refused. Maybe falling in to icy cold water turned off your appetite. Or maybe it was the kissing. Eventually everyone finished their cake and Owen announced the next activity.

"Ok, hide and seek was the last of the games for this evening. So now it's on to the dancing to end the night. But, to start off the dancing, we're going to have an air guitar competition! Any volunteers? "

"I'll do it." Cody was first to volunteer.

"Yeah, I'll do it too." Trent was next to take up the offer.

"I'll do it! I'm going to rock this thing!" I should have known Izzy would want to do this.

"We'll do it!" Geoff said gesturing to himself and DJ. "And Duncan too." Duncan looked less than pleased to be dropped in this. His expression was saying 'you've got to be kidding me'.

"Come on, it'll be fun." I tried to sound encouraging, but I couldn't help but giggle. This was going to be fun.

The 5 guys and Izzy got up on to the stage. Ready for the show down.

"Any last volunteers?"

"Um, I guess I'll do it." Hayley said as she jumped up on to the stage and stood next to Cody.

"Awesome! Ok, air guitars at the ready! 3, 2, 1, go!"

Everyone went crazy. Cody and Hayley started jumping around each other, doing crazy hair flicks as they did. Geoff, DJ and Duncan all started doing weird kicks as they danced around the stage. Trent slid on his knees to the front of the stage and started doing a very passionate solo. Izzy ran around crazily doing a very jerky rendition of playing the guitar then was caught by Owen after doing a stage dive, which resulted in Izzy running out of the room laughing like a maniac.

After a few minutes of solid air guitar, Trent was declared the winner. No surprises there, but if I was judging, Duncan would have won. Although I have to admit, I'm biased.

**A/N: Only 2 more chapters to go, although I have got an idea for another chapter I could add. So if you guys want to let me know whether you think I should add it in or not just tell me in a review. I hope this one was a little fluffier for you! I'm not doing anything much tomorrow so I might even be able to finish it tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**

**-love- volante296**


	5. final goodbyes

**A/N: Hello Mr. Fishy! This is the second last chapter to my story unless more than one person shows interest in me adding an extra chapter. Thanks for all you guys' reviews though! And thanks for the one person who did give me an opinion on my extra chapter! Anyway, here's the story! (A/N inside an A/N: get ready for more D/C fluff!).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI and I don't own any songs mentioned in this story either.**

**Chapter 5**

Duncan's POV

The DJ started some music with a good beat for us to dance to and everybody started moving to the beat, some more enthusiastically than others. I took princess' hand and started swinging her around. The song eventually ended and we let go, laughing hard. The next song was Check yes Juliet by We the kings. We started dancing freely and she was dancing and singing along in front of me now. Man, she's a good dancer.

The dancing went on for a while later, everyone was starting to get a bit warn out now, so they started a slow song for the last song of the night. Everyone started pairing up.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, but do you want to go outside? I'm getting a little claustrophobic in here." She seriously read my mind.

"Sounds good to me."

Courtney's POV

We snuck out the door, passing Cody and Hayley slow dancing in a corner. Aw, they were really sweet together. There was an icy breeze out on the deck, but I was nice and warm from Duncan's jacket. I turned around to face him and he slipped his arms around my waste. I did the same around his neck as we closed in the gap between us. We began to sway together gently to the music, smiling as we did. I lent my head on his chest, drinking in his unique smell.

It was kind of romantic, dancing all alone on the deck of a yacht. The water was lit up by the numerous lights and we could hear the slow song still playing from inside. When I first met him, I would never have believed it if someone had told me that a few weeks later, I would be slow dancing romantically with Duncan. But here I was.

Duncan POV

We were dancing together for a little while longer, until the song finally finished. "We should probably get back in to say our final goodbyes to everyone." I said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah." She replied, looking a little flustered. It was cool that I could have that affect on her. I pulled her back inside to find everyone talking and starting to say goodbye.

"No need to help clean up guys," Owen announced, "Fredrick and his people have got it covered." He gestured to the waiter in the far corner. "Thanks for coming guys, especially those of you who live in other parts of Canada and had to stay here for a bit longer," He broke into violent sobs now. "I'm going to miss you guys! G-g-good b-bye!" Now he had completely broken down.

I started hugging everyone and giving out my details to those that I wanted to keep in contact with. I finished with giving Geoff a big hug. "I'll miss you man, keep in touch." He said, trying hard to still sound calm and collected. I knew Geoff would be sad, he lived on the other side of Canada from Bridget and he wouldn't be seeing her until his next holidays, which he had told me he had promised to do.

Geoff and Bridget seemed to share a special connection and they were going out, so Duncan could only imagine how upset Geoff was. He was lucky in that he only lived an hour away from his princess, which was still kind of far, but at least he was still in the same part of Canada.

Courtney POV

I said a heap of sad goodbye's, gave out my details to everyone and even got Hayley's details so we could meet up sometime. She really was quite a nice girl once you got to know her and she had already made friends with Gwen.

I grabbed Duncan's hand and walked out behind Geoff and Bridget. I was heading home and out of the lives of some of these people, maybe even forever.

**A/N: Well that was a bit too fluffy for me to handle, but I'll be alright twitches violently. This is a kind of sad chapter but the next one is the LAST CHAPTER that is if no one requests an extra chapter. This chapter took a little long to write because I had a bit of writer's block, so please excuse the bad writing of this chapter. Also, I used the song Check yes Juliet because I think that it really compliments their relationship and I also like the song. Thanks again for reading! I'm going to go watch family guy now. **

**-love- volante296**


	6. the end

**A/N: hey. Here's the next 'extra' chapter as requested, but I also added in the last chapter so this is the final chapter of this story. I just thought it would give the chapter more sustenance if it was a little longer, so I added the two short chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Duncan's POV

We walked over to the car and Courtney went to open the door, finding it unlocked.

"Duncan. Open the door!"

"No can do princess, I thought you and me should go walk about to 'cool down' after the party." I explained, taking her hand and pulling her towards the sea view walk way.

"Where are you guys going?" Trust Geoff and surfer girl to notice our change of plans.

"Were just going for a little walk, you know, to 'cool down'." I smiled at her use of my words. Geoff just shrugged and went off in the opposite direction.

"Come on, I know a really great spot with a great view." I said giving her a quick wink. We walked down the path through the cool night air, a pleasant silence between us.

Courtney POV 

We continued walking down the path, Duncan's arm draped around my shoulders. We finally reached Duncan's 'beautiful view'. It truly was beautiful. The deep blue water was separated from the dark sky by a thin layer of misty clouds. There were a few stars scattered about and they lit up the sky like the yacht's fairy lights.

"Wow, this is really sweet Duncan. I think I've finally tapped in to your inner romantic." I said, with a slight teasing tone. I noticed that he tensed up again, like the time when I discovered he was 'nice'. Well that's Duncan for you. At least now I can see through his tough guy façade.

"Hey," he said, breaking the silence. "Do you remember when we first got together, on the island?" Well, that caught me a little off guard. I smiled as I remembered that really eventful night.

"How could I forget? I stole. I threw up. And I kissed you. A really … weird series of events, that made up one of the best nights of my life." We both laugh as I recounted what had happened.

"Courtney?" He sounded al serious now.

"Yes Duncan?"

"I found this really nice spot on the other side of town. It's this really scenic place, you'll love it. So, do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night? I was thinking something along the lines of a sunset picnic." We'd already been on a few dates before, bit they'd all been going out to restaurants and things. I could see Duncan's daring side coming through. How could I resist?

"Um, sure thing! What time?"

"I'll pick you up about 4 o' clock."

"Cool."

We slipped back into another comfortable silence which lasted on our walk back to the car and the car trip to my house.

Duncan's POV

I pulled up outside her house and was about to get out of the car, when I noticed the strange look on her face. "What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, I can't find my phone. I can't remember where I put it. Maybe I put it in here while we were driving?" She reached over to open the glove box of my car.

"No. It's not in there! Have you tried in the pockets of my coat?" Nice cover up, Duncan.

She gave me a suspicious look, but checked anyway. "Yeah here it is." She said as she extracted it from one of the deep coat pockets. "Thanks."

"No problem." We both got out of the car and walked hand in hand up to her doorstep. She was about to open the door, when I stopped her.

"Courtney, wait." She turned back around and I clasped both her hands so we were both gazing into each others eyes.

"I just wanted you to know, that, I love you. And, even though it could be worse than juvy at times, I'm really glad that I went on Total Drama Island. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met you, and I-"

I was cut off by Courtney placing her lips on mine and kissing me passionately. We were frozen in time, kissing for some insane amount of time, gripping each other like we were each others' life support. We finally broke apart and seemed to be stuck in time, both lightheaded. Courtney was the first to come back to her senses.

"I'd better get inside or my parents will start to get worried." She went to open the door again, but this time turned back around again.

"Oh, and Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." She said smiling. I smiled back.

"Goodnight princess."

"Goodnight Duncan. I wish you would actually call me by my real name for once."

"Fine, Goodnight _Courtney_."

She opened the door and stepped inside, but before she closed the door, she spoke again. "You know, I actually liked princess better." With that, she finally closed the door.

That night, I walked away from Courtney's house feeling both happy and relieved. I was happy because the night had gone pretty smoothly and I'd managed to organise another, more important, date. Why was it important? Well, I was also feeling relieved, because if Courtney had reached into the glove box of my car, she would have felt the soft, velvety covering, of a ring box.

Fini

**A/N: Ok, ok, I know that it seems a little unlikely that he would 'pop the question' when they had only been going out for a few weeks, but I just thought it would add a nice touch, and a surprising ending to my story. Also, for those who are interested, I was thinking of doing a one-shot or something about the proposal. I had a few really sweet ideas : D Thank you guys sooooooo much for all your awesomely encouraging reviews! And also for taking the time to read my story! We also have Hayley (the real one) to thank for me getting this story up so quick. If it wasn't for her 'encouragement' cough nagging cough, I wouldn't have made as good progress. Also, just in case you didn't know, I am writing a version of this story from Bridget and Geoff's POV so feel free to check that out. Sorry for the extra long authors note guys.. **

**- love- volante296**


End file.
